Light on blackhell
by Withmyspoon
Summary: Forced into Blackwell follow the story of the trash talker cj as he makes new friends and enemies
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1: **A New Year**

 **Meet cj 18 year old that hate blackwell but was forced into it so let's see his story as he make new friends** **and** **enemies BTW this** ** _take_** **place before Max met Chloe but I'll try get Chloe some how if you guys want**

My name is CJ johns that got trained by his military official dad yeah i know reader it's cliche, the dad that just wanted to make me perfect but that just messed up my social life so let's start this movie in 3...2..1

"can we stop please,i cant..."i said while doing push ups"NO! cmon...56,57,58..."my dad shouted,and that was my whole life until 18 when i had to join Blackwell academy which i really didn't like but as always my dad forced it on me"c'mon CJ pack your stu-" "dad! do i really have to go"i interrupted "are you disagreeing with me boy"he yelled "nah dad your always forcing me to do stuff, i wish mom never died" after what i said i received a slap in the face "GET YOUR STUFF AND LETS GO!" "what a dick" i whispered

After arriving at the academy my dad showed emotion that he never showed before that really shocked me"listen...i know i always gave you shit and iam sorry..i just wanted you to be a man that can handle himself"then he hugged me"thanks dad"i said after he drove off...and nice now im gonna miss my dick of a dad,fucking beautiful, i headed to the principal office...knocked on the door "hello?" "oh you must be CJ come in!" he happily said "hey sir"i grinned"i heard a lot of good things about you Johns, your smart and you don't cause much trouble i like that"

After talking about school stuff none of you bastards wanna read"well cj head to your dorm and i hope you have a happy year" "thanks sir"walking to my dorm then bam! I saw her, seriously were just in the beginning and im already falling in love well she was a brunette short one and she was taking pictures, oh my God she's perfect i don't know about you reader but I'd hit lol,i quickly snapped out of it and continued going to my dorm and i immediately dropped my stuff and crashed on my bed"ahhhh not comfy but it'll still do it"i said to my self after hearing a voice "so, cj John's is it?"he said,holy shit this shit so small that everybody know every new motha fucka here"yeah man and you...?"i smiled"" Warren,I'm the science nerd"he smiled back,so here we are first minutes i made a friend and a crush oh this is gonna be good..."

 **That was it! Hope you enjoyed i know it's not the best but the idea is good and i feel like this is the only life is strange OC that breaks the forth wall which means he can talk to the reader sometimes i hope i get support to continue this story i guy ideas and I'll make cj the only character that make jokes so this fanfic doesn't turn into Looney Tunes LOL**


	2. Chapter 2 : Here We Go Again

**Chapter 2: Here We Go Again**

 **Way better than the first one i really took time with this one hope you guys like!**

Okay reader we need to switch to third person mode, since the writer think it's better for the story but what do you do, he's the one controlling this story so THIRD PERSON MODE ENGAGED!

CJ and Warren really got to know each other after talking about there interests and hobbies but there was one thing Warren never brought up.

"so warren, tell me is there anyone in your life anyone your seeing i mean there's gotta be something" CJ spoke with a curious face

"not really cj, not now but there is one gir...meh it's boring and you probably don't care" Warren replied trying to avoid CJ's face

"I DO WARREN! Tell me please, i wanna know at least tell me how she looks"

"well...she's...she's a short bruentte, she's kinda into hipster stuff and she likes to take pictures she's a photographer..." warren described his crush while CJ just in another world thinking about how his new friend also have a crush on the same girl

"CJ you ok dude" Warren spoke worried

"yeah, I'm fine. I just need to tell you something" cj was worried to lose his new friend but also angry that the new love of his life is also the crush of his friend

"i...i have feel-" cj was interrupted by a voice he didn't seem to recognize

"hey warren" it was Max, the girl both guys trying to win. One just told his feeling while the other(CJ)couldn't because he was scared of loosing a friend even tho he was a new friend, he knew Warren was a friend he couldn't find anywhere in this damn academy

"oh hey max! This is my friend cj, cj this is Max my partner in crime"

"hey max, I'm cj and I'm glad to see you i heard a lot of great things about you"

"me too, it's nice to meet you CJ" Max said with a smile on her face

"wait? Max you take art class, right?" cj questioned

"yeah, i guess we're in the same class, if we are class is about to start in few mins so we better hurry" Max answered

"then let's go!" CJ smiled

Max and CJ went to the class after saying their goodbyes to Warren

"so, CJ your interested in art or maybe something like that" max grinned

"tbh Max i was forced into all of this, and i don't know nothing about art, I'm just not into it"

"it's ok cj you'll understand, trust me"

"ok Max i will"

When arriving at the class everybody got in their seats, waiting for Mr. Jefferson. CJ looking around class, seeing all types of faces the happy the bored and the sad, speaking of sad there was this girl Max sat near, she was quite unlike the others, she was shy and it looked like she had a lot on her mind but he didn't really care too much.

"hello class, how are you doing and i see we have a new person here why don't you introduce your self mister"

'ah great just what i wanted, fml i guess i have to do it' cj thought to himself

"well guys I'm cj John's, I'm from LA came here for some reason and tbh i don't know shit about art-"

"language Mr. John's"

"sorry sir i had to express myself in my way, and by the way i know cj rhym with bj so we can get over that" the whole class laughed while CJ heading back to his seat

"well class today we are going to be talking about video games, since they are something big and huge this generation, why don't you guys tell me your opinions about it"

CJ was happy because it's something he can actually relate to. He was the first to get his hand up

'this your moment cj, writer you better give me good lines and reader get ready for some good speech' cj thought to himself

"well sir, video games were a huge part of my life growing up and I'm not embarrassed to say I'm a video game nerd, tbh video games are awesome there is literally some many games this generation with realistic graphics and gameplay i mean you can be someone else without even trying, you wanna be a bounty Hunter? You got that, wanna be Superman? You got that, it's cool and games are just getting better and better each day with the technology of VR, one day video games will become reality"

"wow cj, that was good...anybody wanna give there opinion? i guess not"

Cj was happy everything was going right, nice friends and a nice teacher with no bullies in sight, after class cj, max, Warren and the quite girl which was Kate went to get lunch. Let's see what stuff awaits cj there

 **That was it! Hope you guys enjoyed**


End file.
